


How do you love a god?

by Zimmercj



Series: Mythology Musings [4]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimmercj/pseuds/Zimmercj
Summary: What did the gods teach us of love?





	How do you love a god?

“With lust and force,” said Zeus

“With passion and obsession,” said Apollo

“With prayer and devotion,” said Aphrodite

“With fruit and deception,” replied Persephone

“With destruction and madness,” cried humanity

“With forgiveness and redemption,” pleaded Hestia


End file.
